


Late night, watching television.

by Worldclassbeauty



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Falling In Love, Feel-good, Fluff and Humor, Fulffy, Short & Sweet, Television, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldclassbeauty/pseuds/Worldclassbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Calm down? They killed him!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night, watching television.

”Shaw!” Root yelped as Shaw shot the television, Root’s television. ”What the hell was that? Did you just shoot my TV?” 

“They killed him Root, they actually killed him” Shaw said releasing another bullet into the smoking television. 

Root put the popcorn bowl down on the sofa table in front of them and angled her body towards Shaw’s on the couch. 

“First of all what have I said about being armed in my apartment? Second of all calm down.” Root said trying, and failing to take the gun from Shaw.  
“Calm down? They killed him… in cold blood, his friends, they just up and murdered him.” Shaw said and then downed what was left of the bottle of scotch Root had provided, stolen. 

Root took a deep breath then said “Sameen, Darling, we were both career killers why are you so upset over this?”  
“Because they were his friends and they just Julius César’d him” Shaw said staring at the two holes she had put in the TV like they had been the ones to kill him. 

“Sameen it’s a TV publicity stunt, he will be back next season I can almost promise you that.” Root said gently stroking Shaw’s thigh. 

“I cant wait that long Root, I need to know what will happen to him” Shaw said removing Root’s hand and standing up. 

“What are you going to do Sam, threaten George RR Martin?” Root asked ironically. 

“If I have to… Jon Snow is worth it.” Shaw said getting ready to leave Root’s apartment.  
Root took another deep breath; she was to tired and to tipsy to deal with this shit.

“If you stay I will do that weird thing you like.” Root said smirking when Shaw stopped dead in her tracks. 

“You go get undressed I’ll be there in 4 minutes with the costumes. “ Shaw said all thoughts of Game of Thrones gone, well not all, but she saved the rest for the bedroom. 

\--- The End---

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you wish at Worldcalssbeauty.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Title from:  
> "I Really Like You" by CARLY RAE JEPSEN


End file.
